Your First Christmas
by LightningCard
Summary: Kaiba ran over a person with his car and put him in the hospital. He lost the feelings in his legs and now has to use a wheelchair. Kaiba takes him in to learn him everything about Christmas since the young man had no idea what that is because he's an orphan. But what happens when he starts to have strange feelings for the boy who is called Yami?


**_Okay this is just a little one shot because I wanned a Pride-Shipping Christmas one shot._**

**_warnings: Blood, Cursing and Kaiba who gets hit in his face XD_**

**_So enjoy 3_**

* * *

Your First Christmas

Soft snow petals landed on the windowsill of the limo, disappearing almost instantly when the warmth of the heather. Happy Christmas music sounded through the whole vesicle. The rote was slippery and wet, good thing was that the limo had special winter ties. A blue-eyed figure sighed heavily, resting his face in his hands.

He was tired and now he probably had to stay up until midnight because of his sugar high brother. Normally he was still at work right now, but his little brother literally forced him to take a day off to celebrate Christmas tomorrow. Suddenly the limo stopped, almost slipping on the ice.

"Roland what do you think you're doing?!" The driver looked around to a very pissed off CEO.  
"Sir someone ran in front of the limo, probably because the person slipped on the ice. I'm afraid I hit him." He said, almost at panic. Kaiba sighed and went out of the limo, walking to the front.

He didn't see anybody there, but there was a small line of something red. He rose an eyebrow and looked underneath the bumper. His eyes widened at what he saw.

There was a young man trapped underneath the bumper, his face completely bruised and there was a small trickle of blood on his head. His left arm was clearly broken, because of its strange position. He was pale and thin, you could even see a few ribs through his shirt. His eyes were closed but Kaiba could not see if he was still breathing.

"Roland, call an ambulance right now!" The said person nodded and grabbed his phone. Kaiba looked underneath the bumper again and saw that the teenager had opened his eyes, but only halfway. He was shivering, slightly turning pale blue. The sight frightened Kaiba. He lay down on the snow and didn't even bother for his new black suit. He would just buy another one. He went as far as he could underneath the bumper.

"Don't worry, help is on the way!" He said to the shivering man. He only nodded but groaned at the movement. Kaiba felt his skin and felt that he was freezing. If he would fall asleep, he would freeze to death. He got from underneath the bumper. Roland just hung up the phone.

"Roland, quick grab a blanket in the back, he's almost freezing to death." The man nodded and grabbed a thermo blanket. He gave it to Kaiba who crawled underneath the bumper again. He lay the blanket over the teenager as far as he could.

He then realized that the boy's legs weren't moving. They were trapped underneath one of the limo's ties.

"Roland his legs are trapped underneath one of the ties! We have to get it off of his legs or they'll brake!" He shouted as he crawled backwards and stood up. The ambulance's sirens were coming closer, but they had to get his legs free. Kaiba kneeled by the young man's legs while Roland was about to lift up the tie a little. He lifted it up enough for Kaiba to free the boy's legs.

"Shit…" He heard Kaiba curse.

"What is it sir?" Kaiba looked up and then back at the boy's legs. They were almost black and there was a wound on it.

"Where the fuck is that ambulance?!" He shouted as he stood up. He then finally heard the sirens of the ambulance, police and the fire department. All arrived soon, the fire department were trying to get the young man free from underneath the car while the paramedics waited with an supply bag and a stretcher. They finally managed to get his upper body half from underneath the car. Kaiba saw the tri-colored and he rose an eyebrow.

"Who is he? Can he be related to Yugi?" He asked himself quietly. He watched as they tried to free his legs. Though he was taller than Yugi and had more golden bangs, they were almost identical. But this boy was way thinner and dirtier, like he lived on the streets or something.

"Sir I'm here to ask some questions." He looked around to see a police man there with a note block. While he questioned Kaiba, the fire department finally got the boy free and lay him carefully down on the stretcher, where the paramedics immediately came to his aid. He got several shots of sedation and attached some IV's to him. They placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

"May I come with him?" They looked around to see Kaiba standing there. They nodded and ran towards the ambulance. Kaiba followed them quickly. They placed the boy inside and waited until Kaiba also was inside and then drove off quickly.

After three hours of surgery the news finally came. But it wasn't good. Apparently the boy's name was Yami and he had lived on the streets when he was 5 and he was now 17. But the real bad news is, is that he lost every feeling in his legs and he won't be able to use them anymore. Kaiba said he would take him in and pay for every treatment he needed. They told him that the rest of the damage was an pierced left lung, but thankfully away from the aorta. Though he will have trouble with breathing, which involves asthma. His left arm was broken along with eight of his ribs. The wound on his head was closed with some stitches and he had a mild concussion, to the doctor's surprise.

"How are you feeling?" The said boy looked up to see Kaiba standing there. He just shrugged and lay down again. Kaiba sighed. He sat down beside the bed, looked at Yami's face. He still had many bruises and cuts. He still had an oxygen mask because of his damaged lung. He then suddenly hit Kaiba right in the face. He placed his hand over his eye.

"What the fuck was that for?" He walked towards the sink and made a towel wet, placing it on his eye. Yami again just shrugged. Kaiba growled deep in his throat. He didn't like people like this but he owed it to Yami, because he nearly rode him to death. He had to help him somehow.

"Heey you could also scream at me or at least give me a warning that you're going to hit me!" Again the said person just shrugged. He really didn't care. This _man_ had hit him with his car and now he's trying to apologize to him? No he wouldn't forgive him that easy.

"You know you're going to come with me and live together with my little brother." Yami looked up confused at him. He was going to live… no it couldn't be true. He looked away, out of the window to see soft snow petals falling from the sky. Kaiba looked confused by his reaction. Did he say it a little to rough?

"I'll give you some time to think about it, would you like something to drink?" Yami slowly nodded. When Kaiba walked out of the room he sighed. He couldn't believe this. He looked sadly down to his legs and tried to move them. He sighed when he got no reaction of them. He leaned back against his pillow when Kaiba walked inside again. He got himself some coffee while he took tea for Yami. He placed it on the little table next to the bed.

"So have you decided? Do you want to come with me?" And then he waited. But then the smaller boy _very slowly _nodded his head. Kaiba smiled a little before he quickly hid it by drinking his coffee. The doctor then walked inside.

"Well young man it seems that you will be released today around 10 o'clock. I believe you will be going with mister Kaiba?" Yami nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Very well then. Now you can't go in your own clothes so the hospital will be giving you some comfortable clothes. You will have a wheelchair because of your ehm problem with your legs. The cast around your arm will be removed after six months. The bones first have to fuse together again. Your concussion can give you some headaches for a while, but enough rest and it will leave soon. Your ribs have to fuse together also but there are only a few cracks in them so you only need to hold the bandage for 3 weeks." Yami nodded, taking it all in. He changed into different clothes with the help from Kaiba and sat down in the wheelchair. Kaiba started to lead him out of the door. By the door the nurse was waiting with a bag of medicines. Also a puffer for the asthma that Yami will have because of his lung. He leaded Yami towards the limo. He placed him inside together with the wheelchair and Roland rode towards the mansion.

"Heey Seto who is that?" Kaiba looked up and sighed when he saw his (probably) sugar high brother running towards them. Just then Roland walked inside with something on his shoulder. They looked up to see a little kitten sitting there.

"Erm mister Kaiba this little cat followed the limo all the way towards the mansion." Yami looked at the kitten with wide eyes. He then smiled brightly, his hands moving towards the kitten. The kitten meowed and jumped off of Roland's shoulder onto Yami's lap. He started to pet the kitten behind his furry ears, who started with purring.

"Erm Yami is he yours?" Kaiba asked. Yami looked up and nodded.

"Yes this is my kitten I met a few months ago. He was abandoned in an alley and the dogs were following him. I saved him from the dogs and held him with me since then. Heey little one, how did you find me?" He asked to kitten. He just meowed and lay down in Yami's lap.

The next day was Christmas and Kaiba and Mokuba explained everything about Christmas. Yami understood everything and was a fast learner. Unfortunately Kaiba felt very strange around the boy. He was going to talk with him. He found him in the living room, the kitten sleeping in his lap and he was looked out of the window.

"Yami I need to talk with you." Kaiba stated. Yami nodded and rode towards Kaiba, who was standing at the doorpost. He stopped fore Kaiba, waiting for him to continue. Kaiba sighed deeply.

"Look Yami I have this strange feeling around you. I don't know how you feel about me, but I think… I think I'm in love with you…" Kaiba protectively raised his arms before his eyes, excepting to be slapped. But nothing came, instead Yami only stared at him. Then he looked up and blushed a little. Kaiba followed his gaze and found out that they were standing underneath a mistletoe. He sat down on his knees and leaned forwards. He placed a sweet but soft kiss on the other's lips. He was surprised that Yami kissed him back. They broke apart.

"Merry Christmas Yami." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas Kaiba." Yami said back. Kaiba placed Yami on his lap in the windowsill looking together with him to the snow that was falling.

* * *

_**Dawwww wasn't that cutee? Yami's first Christmas and now he has a home, a boyfriend and a happy life. Merry Christmas and A good 2013!**_


End file.
